Hundred Words of the Golden Ball
by Mcube
Summary: A drabble series of the Dragon Ball universe. Some may not be appropriate for minors. Discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**This series rose from a severe case of writer's block, I decided to practice some writing exercises. Prompts are taken mostly from Live Journal's prompt tables. Hopefully this leads to the completion of an epic cool AU space fic (^_^) Due to the posting policy of the site, I will post these 5 at a time, just to be safe, so it's not too short. **

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are my own. I do not own Dragon Ball(Z) nor am I making any money off of this. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Fish**

Before he knew who or what he was, or where he came from, he felt an urge to eat. The first thing he ever put into his mouth was a sea bass. It was abrasive as it slid down his throat, but after a while his urge was satisfied and over time he became accustomed to the taste. Now, after having lived with the Son family for the past six months, Piccolo was certain he could never eat another fish. He promised Gohan he'd never kill anyone again without provocation, but right now he might commit murder for a steak.

* * *

**Leaves**

The change of seasons isn't unique to this planet. Leaf litter fallen from deciduous vegetation aided in the spread of eradication fires. We sought out the autumnal regions of planets to begin purges. Were all planets this peaceful during autumn? Did other men watch their women and sons throw armfuls of leaves at each other laughing as if it was a game? In another time, would I have been as carefree and happy as my son? We met little resistance in our purges. I would like to see someone attempt to disrupt this peace. I will die to protect them.

* * *

**Light**

Goku had carried his share of lifeless bodies. As the old monks would say, the body was only a vessel in this life; the soul was off to other realms. What realm would Vegeta's soul be sent to? Goku felt a pang of guilt carrying Vegeta's body to where he would be buried. He was lighter than Goku expected. Sad really, everything about Vegeta seemed to be not quite what you'd expect. Not as heavy, not as powerful, and really not as evil. He made up for it though; he had every bit the pride and honor of a prince.

* * *

**Serenity**

Blue ringlets clung to her stunning face. Her breasts, still perky, bounced with each pounding thrust as she rode him. He watched captivated as a single bead of sweat glided from the base of her neck through the valley of those perfect mounds and finally swallowed by cleft of her womb. She brought them both to the brink of ecstasy, before she stopped and raised herself off him.

"You ready?" she whispered.

"Not yet, woman."

He rolled her onto her back; he was still hard, she was still moist. He wasn't done yet. Within her was where he found serenity.

* * *

**Semantics**

Two boys sat pondering a cardboard valentine when he walked in.

"Dad, Mom said there's no word for love in your language."

"There isn't."

"Then how do you love us?" the dark haired one sniffled.

"I don't know from love. I've told your mother this. I will protect you with my life. I have a fondness for her and to a lesser extent the two of you, even _your_ nerd of a brother. I feel an obligation and a responsibility to you three; it's my duty to provide you training."

The little one smiled _His _smile. "That _is_ love, Uncle."


	2. Chapter 2

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are my own. I do not own Dragon Ball(Z) nor am I making any money off of this. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Heartache**

Just look at him there. He's my best buddy. He's too good for those bimbos; too good for all of them. After all that time with her, she just dumped him! He's so strong, sitting with that throng of baseball groupies like he isn't dying inside. I know he is. How could she choose that cold-hearted killer over such a nice guy like Yamcha? She deserves that _Saiyan_, she doesn't deserve a great guy like Yamcha.

"Hey Puar, come over here. Bambi's never met a shape changer."

"Ooo and he's a kitten, too!"

Poor sad Yamcha, he's just dying inside.

* * *

**Morals**

"OK, new guy in my head, let me get this straight. So as a Namekian, there's no eating, drinking, fucking, cursing, killing, or otherwise mentally screwing with people? My days should be spent in quiet meditation, without sleep (because there's no night where I come from), unless I'm training to protect people whom I don't know why I care about. And that's another thing, there's no caring because that's mushy and I'm not supposed to get that."

'Yep, that's pretty much our moral code. You make it sound bad.'

"Life was more fun when I thought I was a demon."

* * *

**Strangle**

"Vegeta! Goddamn you, stinking hairless ape! I wasn't put on this earth to be your personal slave." She screamed into the empty air of her private lab, she hoped he could hear her. "You overzealous, ungrateful, unappreciative, destructive monkey, what the fuck am I supposed to do with these scraps of metal and fried circuits that you left-"

Bulma stopped and stared. She picked up the flower from her lab table. A single perfect white rose. She tried to drum up all that anger but it was gone, replaced by a flutter. Damn that man, she could strangle him sometimes.

* * *

**Audience**

They materialized from behind a bush, all too dramatic really. He saw them; his son and his woman. She was so beautiful, and alive. The boy ran up to him with excitement befitting his eight years. She strolled up to him with a sly wink and a 'thumbs up". His living, breathing family. He wanted to hug the boy, again. He wanted to lock his woman in a never ending embrace, and kiss her the way only he could. The others were watching him, still not trusting his intentions. A proper reunion would have to wait until they were alone.

* * *

**Fragment**

Damn it hurts to breath. What the hell caused that explosion? Goku! Where is that kid, did he make that crater? I hope the kid's OK. I don't have any more energy left to stop King Piccolo; Goku's our last defense. Hard to believe, I hated that kid, I was so jealous. Now, I'm fighting by his side. Chaotzu told me I should give him a chance. Goku made me push myself to be better.

What's that falling from the sky? It's blue, it looks like- it's a scrap of fabric…King Piccolo's kanji. I'll be damned, the kid did it!


	3. Chapter 3

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are my own. I do not own Dragon Ball(Z) nor am I making any money off of this. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Friend**

That obnoxious grinning fuck. He strolls in here, late, and they flock to him like worshiping minions. I'll take the Namek's bet with how long he stays around. Piccolo's two months is an overestimation. Those boys need to have their father, not surrogates. Still, I suppose it's not unpleasant to see him alive. Piccolo was the only real competition for me. We were fused long enough for me to see he's learned new moves.

"Hey Vegeta, come on and join us, this party is for you, too"

What the hell is he to me, anyway; an ally, an advocate…a friend?

* * *

**Blackboard**

Kami this sucks. I hate school, I hate these stupid rules, I hate these weakling kids, and I hate my brainless teachers. I shouldn't be in detention, anyway. Those bigger kids started it. Shit, I'd think my own father would have my back, but no. All I get is 'a warrior must have discipline.' Hypocrite, Gohan told me all about him and his anger-management issues.

What classroom has these old slate blackboards anymore? Like part of my punishment was to be thrown thirty years in the past. I am so sick of writing '_I will not vaporize the monkey bars_'.

* * *

**Overflow**

"What are you doing here, weakling?"

"I have every right to be here too, Jackass"

"Here, pour me some of that." The short one slapped a glass on the table.

"No, jerk, I'm not your servant." The tall one decided to test his boundaries. "And where's Bulma?"

"She's got some meeting, now pour, unless you want a matching scar on the other side."

"God! Can you two have a civil conversation without it turning into a pissing match?"

Tight red dress, three inch heels, and miles of leg. They both stared as a pitcher overflowed a glass passed its brim.

* * *

**Words**

How long have we been standing here? When was the last punch thrown? You would think, among the most powerful fighters in the universe, somebody would shut up and fight. If everybody just stopped talking for five minutes this whole battle would be over; the day would be saved, and life would continue.

Wow, because posturing really hurts. I've had limbs severed by prideful boasting. Come on, can somebody at least fire a Ki blast, or level a city or something? I think I forgot what we're fighting about. I'm sure if I wait a second, somebody will repeat it.

* * *

**Evidence**

Where are those pies I made for Daddy's festival? I thought I left them here to cool. Well certainly five pies couldn't walk away. Weren't there two bottles of milk in the fridge a few hours ago? Goku's shoes are by the door. There's a trickle of blood on the doorknob. Everything is quite, no explosions. Gohan is doing his physics homework with Bulma at Capsule Corp. Wait, Goku was training with Vegeta. He's always more hungry afterward. There are crumbs on the table; flaky, with a hint of cinnamon.

"GOKU, YOU BETTER LEARN HOW TO BAKE PIES, REAL FAST!"

* * *

- In the event that no one has guessed yet, I am following the 100 word drabble exercise. It's a fun challenge to form a small story from just 100 words.

Well, should I continue? Perhaps I should rephrase the question. I will continue to write these because I find them to be quite helpful, should I continue to post?

Aww…what the hell, if you don't like them, you can choose not to read. Imma keep posting-

-cube


	4. Chapter 4

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are my own. I do not own Dragon Ball(Z) nor am I making any money off of this. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Cut**

Krillin stared at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't get used to this look. He'd been bald since the monks took him in. He didn't even know how to care for hair. Eighteen said real men have thick wild black hair, and if she liked the look, he'd give it a try.

His revere was cut short when his fiancé walked in and draped a towel around him. "Not bad," she critiqued, "but we need to do something about the 'Moe Howard' look."

Krillin tried not to cringe when she produced the biggest pair of scissors he'd ever seen.

* * *

**Impulse**

He's so damn sexy; not to mention driven and intelligent. He can actually keep up with my advanced intellect. There's that "he's fucking evil" thing though, that's a downer. Goku must have seen something in him, and I've always trusted his judgment with people. Well, I've tried, anyway. I wonder how much experience he has. Bet he's a sex god. Mmm, how I'd love to tweak that ass. Kami, Briefs, get a hold of yourself, you sound like your mother!

"That's it Bulma girl. The next time you see him, you're going to put the _squeeze_ on your target alien."

* * *

**Conditional**

The whole arrangement was strictly for the good of the planet. Piccolo saw the potential the boy possessed, and well, he himself just killed the kid's father. Who else had the power to train him? The kid was a sniveling mamma's boy. He needed to toughen up; and this would only be temporary, just until the brat proved he indeed had a spine.

Piccolo found himself repeating these same excuses over-and-over in his mind. After the Saiyans arrived and Goku was wished back, he wouldn't have to deal with Gohan anymore. He should have never given the kid those apples.

* * *

**Piggybank**

Gohan slammed into the pavement a third time. His body ached and his vision was hazy. He struggled to stand, he had to press on. He was the only hope to defeat the androids. Everything was bleak; they were going to kill him.

Debris littered the alley where he had landed; the charred remains of society all around him. Gohan bent down to pick up a bright pink and orange piggybank. There were a few coins rattling around inside and "For a Pony" written in purple marker. Gohan finally understood why his father had the never ending will to fight.

* * *

**Verbal**

"So explain this bond thing again, maybe without the flaming attitude, this time."

"Ughh, it's a telepathic union formed between mates. We will have a connection through our thoughts."

"Why?"

"Fuck, woman, you bitch all the time about how I don't communicate with you; I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to get into my head; which isn't always a happy place. Saiyans are a warrior race; we aren't capable of expressing affection. This evolved as a way to bind mates."

Realization dawned on her, and she snuggled in closer. "Wouldn't it be easier just to say '_I love you'_?"

* * *

- Thanks to all my reviewers, you've kept this going (yep, it's your fault =P) I want to thank _Nancy103_, and _nerdymango_, I 'm glad I could clear up the confusion, and, Nancy I have actually re-worked "Semantics" to be more succinct. Anybody else who finds themselves confused by what they are reading in these prompts, I ask that you review and tell me. I am using this exercise to better sharpen my word usage. If a drabble isn't obvious let me know, it means I need to be more concise.

If you don't get the Moe Howard reference, google "The Three Stooges"

Thanks especially for the encouragement!

-cube


	5. Chapter 5

**-Do I really need to put a disclaimer here?**

* * *

**Winter**

_The little prince sat on his cot, arms crossed, pouting. "I hate snow, and cold, and ice and everything about this horrible place. When I take over I'll melt everything."_

That memory played through Vegeta's mind while he listened to the woman bitch about him not going ice skating with them. The weakling had the nerve to imply he couldn't skate; fool, he was the Saiyan prince, he could master this _skating_.

She sauntered over to him in a tight little red sweater that made her eyes a deeper blue. His old memories of winter seemed to grow increasingly dim.

* * *

**Wired**

Gohan flopped down next to Vegeta. "Damn, these kids are crazy."

"I told the woman Kool Aid and chocolate cake was a poor combination."

"Hey thanks for setting this up for Goten. He's having a hard time adjusting to Dad being back." Gohan nodded toward his father, "Dad seems to be having a good time too."

"Your uncle was the same, pump him full of sweets, and he'd run for days. How are you adjusting?"

"Oh, you know… it's great that Dad's back. Thanks for those propulsion equations by the way."

"Hrn. Go grab that boy before he breaks something."

* * *

**Elusive**

I'm gonna to find you Tien Shinhan, and when I do you ain't gonna get away from me this time. You're too much of a man to leave out here in the wilderness alone. You need a woman.

When I find you I'm gonna put a little somethin' in your food and tie you up until you realize you need me. That's how momma did it, she kept pops till she went up for grand theft and that's-

-Hhaaachooo-

Oh, what am I going to make for dinner tonight? I have to turn around; the market is east of here.

* * *

**Rich**

Chichi stood at the kitchen sink seething while scrubbing her old frying pan. Bulma was tutoring Gohan, and Chichi needed to get out of the room._ Her_ father was a _rea_l king. _Her_ Goku was more of a true prince than that evil good-for-nothing Vegeta. Bulma always has to flaunt her designer clothes and her fancy hover cars. Why was she the one scrubbing a hundred year old pan in a rundown shack in the middle of nowhere? Gohan will grow up and make them the money that they deserve. One day she would have servants cook for _her _again.

* * *

**Nightmare**

_He ran on an endless beach. They were gaining on him. He heard a boy whine, "Dad, I'm hungry."_

_A deep menacing voice called out, "Here piggy, piggy,piggy." It was closer. _

_A brightflash. He was spinning, and gagged. Goku's face, "Sorry, buddy, I'm hungry."_

"NOOOO!" Oolong sat up, heart racing, body trembling. He was still on Roshi's smelly sofa.

Krillin chuckled, "Which one was it this time?"

"Roasting on a spit. I swear, if there's a global food shortage, those fucking Saiyans are to blame!" He jumped off the sofa and headed for the fridge." I need a beer."

* * *

-Huh, a quarter of the way there. These are kinda fun to write. And Woohoo… These exercises seemed to work; the first chapter of my larger project is nearly finished, and chapter 2 is half written! Look for it soon, _**"twelfth universe". **_A little encouragement has helped too. Thanks y'all!

-cube


End file.
